Afterwards
by Irina Havoc
Summary: After The Ashinaka Gakuen Incident, another breathtaking event will follow, which will eventually leads to...
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction…. Ummmm…. Please enjoy! ^^**

* * *

_Since when have those eyes stopped staring at me?_

_"Oi! Saruhiko! Let's go to the game center!"_

_"Saruhiko! Let's plan a way to take over the world!"_

_"Wow! Saruhiko's amazing! It's like I can do anything when I'm with you!"_

_It used to be just the two of us…._

_… Inside our small world which I thought was somehow a piece of heaven that would last forever_

_But of course, __nothing__ lasts forever_

_Everything drastically changed the moment we met that guy_

_You easily turned away from me, following him like a lost puppy._

_"Mikoto-san is awesome! Amazing!"_

_"Isn't Mikoto-san just the best? He's so fuckin' cool!"_

_"Ne Saruhiko! Don't you think we're so lucky to be able to join HOMRA like this?"_

_And just that easily, I can see your figure starting to disappear slowly from my sight_

_You rapidly disappeared from my sight….. You somehow changed_

_Talking about pride and bonds and all those shits I couldn't care less about,_

_You didn't notice my pain at all…_

_You were the one who betrayed me first Misaki…. It was you._

_But of course, you were too blind to see it._

_"Fuckin traitor! I'll kill you!"_

_Heheh, really Misaki….. Who WAS the traitor in the first place?_

_But I couldn't care less…. One way or another, I will get your attention_

_I will make those eyes look at me once more_

_Even if it means receiving your hatred instead..._

* * *

The sunlight shines through the medium sized window of Scepter 4's dormitory. It was just 06:00 am in the morning and noises can be heard outside in the hallways.

Fushimi Saruhiko opened his eyes slowly and sat up on his bed. Footsteps and voices were audibly heard from the outside of Sceper 4's third in command's room.

"Tch…. So loud…." He murmured, realizing the amount of noise outside the room.

It has been a month since the Ashinaka Gakuen incident involving five clans.

Since The Red King, Suoh Mikoto passed on and since The Silver King, Adolf K. Weissman disappeared.

Saruhiko hasn't got the chance to meet _him_ since the incident.

The blue haired sighed and wore his thick black framed glasses. He walks over to the bathroom in his small room in Scepter 4's dorm only to hear a loud knock on his door.

"Tch, who the hell…" He muttered silently.

As Saruhiko approached the door slowly, the knock became louder and louder creating mild annoyance dwelling up inside of him.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming…." He half opened the door, finding a man around his age standing before it.

It was none other than Scepter 4's Domyouji Andy.

_Great, meeting someone like him in the morning. Must be bad luck…._

He inwardly clicks his tongue in annoyance which was ignored completely by the other guy.

"What do you…" Before Fushimi finished his sentence, Domyouji cut his words, eyes reflecting fear and panic.

"Fushimi-san! It's an emergency!"

Behind the black framed glasses, his eyes slightly widened.

* * *

**Too short? Sorry, dunno what else to write so….. Rate and review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey…. Here you go, the second chapter! Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"Fushimi-San! It's an emergency" A panicked Domyouji Andy was standing by the door at 06:00 in the morning. Of course that raises so many questions inside Fushimi's head.

"Wait a sec…."And with that, the blue haired went inside his room.

After five minutes have passed, the door opened once more, revealing Fushimi, ready with his Scepter 4's uniform and his saber as well. Without glancing over at Domyouji, he kept walking through the hallways. Domyouji followed immediately.

"What's the situation?" He asked flatly, half disinterested and half bored.

"Some strains infiltrated Scepter 4's Headquarters, we've caught two but there are still more strains lurking around" Domyouji tried catching up with the other guy's pace, talking hurriedly.

"Tch… again? Fine, you can go" Fushimi picks his pace up a little, leaving Domyouji behind calling out his name and walks over to the control room.

Believe it or not, this was the third time this month. Some bunch of strains tried infiltrating the headquarters of The Blue Clan. Dangerous ones. But Scepter 4 managed to catch all of them of course yet, when interrogated, none of them would talk. These events have caused the amount of work Fushimi has to do to increase, causing anger and mild annoyance dwelling up inside of him.

Since The Ashinaka Gakuen Incident had taken place, the amount of criminal acts performed by strains increased drastically in Shizume City. And since then, the Blue King, Munakata Reisi indirectly has secluded himself from the society. He would often leave the command to the lieutenant, excluding himself inside his office. Thus, somehow, the amount of dangerous criminal strains had increase drastically over the past month, no one knows why, probably related to the fact that The Slate was acting somewhat 'weird'. With the Red King gone, the Blue King not performing his role properly, criminal strains sudden development, Shizume City is starting to fall apart if it hadn't been for the Golden King, Daikaku Kokujoji.

The control room was just up ahead as Fushimi hurries up and opens a large door on the right side of the extensive hallway.

The inside of the room was filled with devices (mainly computers) and some Scepter 4 members operating behind them. Lieutenant Awashima Seri was busy commanding the others that she didn't even notice the blue haired's appearance inside the room. Again, no signs of the Blue King anywhere inside the entire mess. Fushimi sighed and took a seat behind an unoccupied computer and starts doing his thing. Unlike the rest who's been working for a pretty long time to pinpoint the location of the strains, Fushimi managed to locate the rest of the strains inside the building in matter of minutes.

"I found them" He murmured sending the location to the other members inside the room. There were about 5 left in the building.

"Nice job, Fushimi, now! All squads gather around…."

The lieutenant started giving out orders all about which Fushimi completely ignore.

He clicked his tongue and left the control room quietly, eyes glued to the PDA in his hand.

_It would be faster and more effective to deal with those strains myself_

_The others are just going to slow me down anyways_

_Tch... So troublesome..._

He clicked his tongue in displeased. He kept walking and walking until a guy was spotted from the afar, trying to kick some random door open. He was not wearing Scepter 4's uniform and was holding a gun. Fushimi advanced. Realizing the man clad in blue approaching him, the strain flinched and took a step backwards immediately.

"Hah… Looks like you found me" The strain noted smirking, calmly pointing the gun over Fushimi's head.

"It wasn't that hard…Now then, what do you want? Why are you here?" The blue haired asked glancing at the man.

"Stalling time, distracting… Oh you just name it…" The man playfully answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Enough said" His smirk widened.

The strain pulled the trigger as fast as he could. Fushimi swiftly avoided each and every one of the bullets sent for him.

"Fushimi, kinkyuu battou"

The blue haired closed in on the strain as fast as he could and pulled his saber out of his casing. The battle heated up and soon, Fushimi realized the strain's power. He can copy movements and read the opponent's mind, making it a tad more difficult for Fushimi to win. Nearly ten minutes later, both stood there facing each other, huffing. Fushimi had some scratches and cuts all over his body and so is the strain. He was starting to feel somewhat bored and frustrated, not wanting to get anymore scratches, he finally decided to take this a bit more seriously.

"No helping it then…" Fushimi, who was covered in his blue aura murmured. A moment later, red aura started leaking out of his body. Behind the thick glasses, he glared at the strain before him.

"T, two colors? Y, you…" The other man stuttered. Confused, he didn't see a knife enhanced with red aura speeding towards him. The knife pierced his shoulder, taken aback by the pain; Fushimi sees it as an opportunity and went for it.

Soon, it was a one sided battle. Fushimi was easily winning, torturing his enemy to no end.

The next thing they knew, the strain was on the ground and Fushimi was violently crushing his chest with his right foot.

"Talk!" Scepter 4's third in command demanded. The strain refuses to talk of course. He just kept looking over Fushimi with horrified eyes.

Fushimi pressed his right foot to the guy's chest harder, only to find a blue tattoo etched on his neck. It was so small that Fushimi hadn't seen the blue tattoo when they were fighting earlier.

The tattoo was some sort of a complicated and symmetrical symbol. Fushimi didn't know what symbol that is but he could read the small words underneath the symbol which was part of the tattoo of course.

Again, Fushimi had no idea what that is.

Underneath the complex pattern was written _'Blue Sapphire'_.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! **

**Sorry if it sucks, I didn't know how to write battle scenes and such ^^"**

**Rate and Review please? :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter! Enjoy and thank you for those who still reads…. Whatever this is…..**

* * *

"Huh? What the fuck did you say about HOMRA?!" The chestnut haired boy lifted another guy by the collar, red aura radiating from his body.

Before the guy could say anything, the vanguard of HOMRA had already beaten him down. Around three or more men were on the ground in the small alleyway with the shorter red clansmen standing upon them, breath racing as he tightens his grip on the baseball bat on his right hand.

"Yata-san!" A blonde man approached, patting the shorter one by the shoulder.

"Wah! Fatso! You shocked me!" Yata flinched as his grip on the baseball bat loosened.

"Yata-san…. Did you get into a fight again?" Kamamoto Rikio exhaled, looking at the mess his younger comrade had left in the alleyway.

"Hmph, they were bad mouthing HOMRA…."

"Yata-san! You shouldnt be too reckless! Some strains are up to no good these days"

"Bullshit! they're all so weak, I can beat them up with my eyes shut!" Yata took his skateboard and was prepared to leave.

"Ah! Wait! Yata-san, where are you going? Are you going to return to the bar?" He tailed after him.

"Hm? Oh, ummm…. Nah… I'm just gonna go around the city…. See ya!" Yata fled on his skateboard, leaving Kamamoto behind, calling his name.

After Kamamoto was out of sight, Yata slowed down and finally decided to just take a walk, placing his skateboard on his right hand.

After the Ashinaka Gakuen incident, he decreases his visits to the bar. Too much painful memories would just popped in his mind when he stepped into the bar. He would just fill his days walking around Shizume City or doing his part time job and that was it. The red clan, HOMRA, has lost its' leader. It's not even a clan without a king. Now, he has nothing to do besides beating the shit out of random gang members who insulted HOMRA in front of his face. And he even got bored of doing that too.

He really had no purpose in life whatsoever. It seems that most HOMRA members ceased their visits to the bar. Bandou, Shouhei, Chitose, Dewa, Eric and Fujishima are probably the only ones who frequently came to HOMRA. The one who came every day of the week to visit the bar was none other than Kamamoto Rikio who would accompany Anna or have a little chit chat with Kusanagi.

Yata finally reached a park as he silently sat on one of the benches, leaning his back on it, relaxing.

"Fuck…" He murmured, then unconsciously stared at his wristwatch.

The time showed 16:35 pm. He continued staring at his watch. Then the image of the traitor popped in his mind. He didn't know why, probably because he was the one who gave him the wristwatch in the first place a long, long time ago. But then again, Yata didn't feel like bursting in anger thinking about the traitor.

_I wonder how he is…._

He thought silently. He hadn't had the chance to meet him since the incident where all four kings clashed. He could imagine running into him in town and he'd start mocking him about his current situation.

Saruhiko…

..Totsuka-san…

… And Mikoto-san

The pained feeling he felt in his chest the day Saruhiko left HOMRA, the night Totsuka-san died in his arms and the day his king died came by. He clutched to his shirt harder. And until now, he didn't even know the reason why Saruhiko left HOMRA to join the blues.

He just sat there on the benches alone, lost in his own train of thoughts.

Then he felt his wrist vibrates as he took notice of an incoming call in his PDA wristwatch. It was Kusanagi-san.

He reluctantly answers the phone call.

"Uhm… Yeah?" It's been a solid three days since the last time he had spoken with the bar owner.

_"Yata-chan? Are you there?"_

"Yeah, what is it?" He sensed something wrong coming up.

_"We've got some sort of a situation here, I think you should come to HOMRA now" _

Without wasting any more time, Yata dashed on his skateboard and rushed over to the bar, not wasting any seconds.

* * *

The day just got shittier for Fushimi. After beating the crap out of the strain earlier, he was told to do some sort of research to find out about 'Blue Sapphire'. Of course, with his intelligence, he had found a couple of things about it. He's been working behind the computer screen since the strain incident until now, it was almost 5 pm.

"Tch….. Boring…" He looked through the window besides him, eyes reflecting boredom beyond compare.

* * *

"What is it? What's wrong?" Yata Misaki blasted through the door of Bar HOMRA. Everyone was gathered there. Anna was sitting quietly on the couch, eyes fixed on the map on the table with red marbles swirling above it. Kusanagi was behind the bar counter, talking with Fujishima, Bandou and Dewa while Kamamoto, Shouhei and Chitose were gathering all around Anna.

"Ah, Yata-chan, come, come."

"What is it, Kusanagi-san?" Yata asked worrily.

"You've been craving for something to do right? Well, I guess your wish is granted…" Kusanagi continued.

"Hmm? Whaddya mean?"

"Looks like someone finally decides to mess in our little garden again Yata-chan"

"Huh?" Just like that, Yata finally noticed that someone's missing.

"Where's Eric?" He asked.

"Eric…. Was attacked by some random strain" Fujishima voiced, head looking down. His words were followed by a short silence.

"What? Where is he now? Who the hell was the damn strain?"

"He's fine, Eric's upstairs resting…. The problem at hand now, is the strain" Kamamoto said.

"After the strain attacked Eric, the others and I came along, that was when the strain fled and ran away" Fujishima added.

"Wait, we're gonna go after the strain right?" Yata felt a really small tiny, tiny flare of excitement deep inside.

"Two reasons we are going to do so….. One, because that strain messed with HOMRA and two, because it seems that a certain criminal strain organization's been creating ruckus these days and the strain who attacked Eric earlier might be related with the organization" Kusanagi explained.

"The strain that attacked Eric was later confirmed to have belonged to some sort of strain organization" Shouhei, from the distance added.

"Anna's trying to pinpoint his location right now"

"And like always, we're not going to let anyone messes around Mikoto-san's city right?" Chitose smiled.

"Ahahaha, you sounded like Yata-san there!" Bandou pointed out.

"Ah, shit, did I?" Chitose chuckled.

"Hey! What the fuck is wrong with sounding like me huh?" Yata's hand were balled in a fist. The others followed with a giggle or a chuckle. Then for a brief moment, Yata felt as if he had traveled back to those days. Those days where he had all that he needed, inside the warm bar, surrounded by his comrades. It felt nice, he had been longing for these moments.

"Calm down Yata-chan, what are you, a kid? What's important now is finding the organization at hand…." Kusanagi signaled Yata to sit on a chair in front of the bar counter as the younger boy obediently did.

"Okay then Kusanagi-san, tell me all details about the organization we are going after!" Yata firmly said. Everyone went silent, eyes on the bar owner.

"Okay, I've heard of this criminal strain organization that's been messing around our little city….. Has anyone heard of 'Blue Sapphire'?"

* * *

**It's getting a bit weird…. Sorry, I was having trouble thinking…. So, rate and review please?**


End file.
